Tenebrae
by likewhatido.dowhatilike
Summary: The darkness came. Much before your time, much before my own. It englufed a number of people. Changing thier apperance, altering thier souls. Nothing could be done, what had happened was irreversable. They went on to create more of them. More monsters.


AN: UHHH so I redid my story cause I thought I went too fast… and I wanted to change the plot. Anyway there is really only one person reading and reviewing so I was just letting you know.. ;D anyway hope you like it!

_I know nothing of God, or the Devil. I have never seen a vision nor learned a secret that will damn or save my soul. And as far as I know, after 400 years, I am the oldest living vampire in the world._

_-Armand_

**The wind went whipping past Cassidy's face as she sat on the swing in a yard that she did not know too whom it belonged. She sensed she wasn't alone but yet she was not afraid. The only thing that worried her was she could not seem to make her body stand up and leave the spot she was in. She could hear noise in the distance and it seemed to be coming from a party, perhaps a carnival. She could see a dark figure sitting beside her but it did not seem to notice her, instead its eyes were fixed down the road on a young man, who appeared to be around her own age. As the boy was approaching the road passing the yard she was in, the person on the swing next to her got up. She let out a shout but neither of them seemed to hear her. The dark shape got up and began walking toward the boy, revealing a not so freighting appearance. Though Cassidy could not see its face or body due to the cloak it was wearing, it was not large nor scary. It was small and slender and didn't follow the boy in a attacking manner. The boy suddenly turned stopped, reaching out his hand and titled his head to the side. He then smiled, and oh what a marvelous smile he had. It seemed to shine brighter than the moon that was illuminating the scene. Cassidy felt the urge to run to him but she remained on the swing. He hugged the figure and then without any reason known to Cassidy, he screamed, a painful and horrible cry. He dropped to the ground withering in pain, and the person did not try to help him.**

**The figure ran down the road in the direction the boy had came and only then was Cassidy able to lift from the swing and rush to the boy. When she got to him, she could only hear his whimpers. She knelt down and touched his arm, he looked up and screamed again.**

"**Get away! Don't hurt me anymore you monster! What are you!? What have you done to me?!"**

"**Shhh, I have not hurt you, but I have seen what happened. What is your name?"**

**He starred at her for a moment and then asked so quietly so barely heard him.**

"**Why do you ask such a question when you know the answer?"**

"**I'm sorry, but I don't follow. What do you mean? I do not know who you are, I have only seen you being attacked, you must tell me who you are so I can help you."**

"**But you know me, and I thought that I knew you. I am Nicolas? I do not know why you say you don't know that, I have been in love with you for years, and I thought you in return loved me as well, but I don't think monsters love. And that's what you are isn't it? A monster?"**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Cassidy awoke in her bedroom from the same dream that she has been having for the past month. It always happens in the same routine, always ending before she gets any real answers. And each time she tries to see the figures face but is unable too and though they seem familiar she cannot tell who they are. She could never get the image of that boy from her mind until near night, where her dreams would bring him back again.**

**She was not sure if he was only her imagination or if he some how could be real. In one way she wished he did not exist because she would not want him to endure such pain, but on the other hand she could only hope such beauty was real. And if it was real, she wished it was attainable.**

**She got out of bed and looked for the dress her mother had brought her back from Paris, that she was to wear to the Commissioners ball. She did not wish too go, for she had no friends that would be there. But her mother thought it would do her daughter good to get out and perhaps find a suitable husband. Cassidy was only 17, she thought she had all the time in the world to find a man to marry and have children with, but her mother seemed to think she would not attract anyone if she waited any longer.**

**Cassidy could spare the night, to keep her mother happy, and thus keeping her father happy. It was only a dance after all. Dance with that man there and this boy here. Smile and wave at the neighbors, hug and chat with the important people at daddy's work and gossip with mothers friends and their daughters. Not so hard but rather boring and of no interest to her.**

**She found the gown on top of her dresser and presumed her way into the bathroom. She had long, pale blonde hair that hung to the very middle of her back, and large eyes. a color resembling the deep blue of the ocean. She stood only a little above 5'6'' and was very slender. She had always been told she was beautiful, especially her inky white skin. But looking in the mirror, Cassidy was not impressed. She did not see beautiful, she saw pretty. She did not see bravery, she saw fragileness. She did not see anything that was of notice. She was not like her mother, who had ruby red hair, and blazing gold eyes. And she was not like her father who had hair darker than the black night, and emerald eyes. She looked nothing like them and did not inherit their bravery or beauty. **

**As she stood with her new dark blue satin dress draping over her flawless skin, she felt empty. She knew she was searching for something, something to fill the whole in her but she did not know what. She was only hoping that someday, someday soon, she would find whatever it is she so longed to have.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**The party had started and there was many men and women twirling under the chandeliers lights and swaying to the music. She could see her mother and father talking and laughing with many of the other well respected families, she saw young couples sharing secrets while holding each other close, and she saw children running up and down the stair cases. Cassidy did not belong here. She wondered if everyone else knew that as well.**

**She decided to walk outside under the stars, where she felt at home. It was vast and breathtaking and the stars were endless. She didn't have to live up to expectations or impress anyone out here. She could just be her under the security of the night.**

**She had traveled farther down the pathway then she thought, and came upon a small lake. There was a man sitting on the dock with his feet hanging over the edge. He looked familiar from the back, but she was not sure who he was. He looked serene starring into the dark water, light by the moonlight. She did not want to interrupt him so she turned to leave, but he must have heard her.**

"**Are you looking for someone?" His voice was raw but calming and it intrigued Cassidy, she knew she should get back to the party, but he was too welcoming to leave.**

"**No one in particular, I'm sorry if I interrupted you." She walked closer to the dock to see who he was but he was still facing away.**

"**You did not interrupt me, I was doing nothing of importance, would you care too sit?"**

"**I'd like too but my mother would kill me if I ruined this dress. What are you doing here and not at the party?"**

"**I wasn't enjoying it, too crowded. Why are you not at the party?"**

"**Same more or less."**

"**What is your name?"**

"**Cassidy de Luca, and yours?"**

"**Well Cassidy de Luca, that is for me to know and you too find out."**

**He stood and walked towards her, his face was beautiful. He had light blue eyes and pale, smooth skin. His hair was as dark as chocolate and he had very strong features. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.**

"**Would you care for an escort back to the party?"**

"**I would like that very much so. Thank you."**

**They walked arm in arm back to the ball and entered through the doors, several people were looking at them as the entered but the only thing Cassidy could do was focus on breathing. She barely heard her mother calling to her form across the room.**

"**I believe we must part ways dear Cassidy, it has been a pleasure meeting you."**

"**Likewise, I still would like to know your name?"**

"**You'll know it soon enough."**

"**Do you think we will meet sometime again?"**

"**I would say, that is very likely."**

**With that he smiled and turned to sit at a table near the right edge of the room. She went to her mother, who had scene the whole encounter.**

"**Cassidy, that man you were with is very handsome and comes from a good family. I told you this party was a good idea!"**

"**You know him?"**

"**Well not personally, but your father works with his grandfather. His name is Nicolas Stramboli. Oh look! Its Mrs. Dantes, I must go speak with her about her garden! It was just beautiful the last time I saw it."**

"**Nicolas." She stood there dumbfounded. He had the same name of the man in her dream, but surely it could not be him. It was impossible. But, what if it was true? He had caught her eye from across the room, and he was starring at her with those icy eyes. Then with many people twirling past, she lost sight of him. Only hoping to see him again, in her dream.**


End file.
